


Tail End

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: There's a lot of things Athena doesn't know, but she can say with absolute certainty that she'll never understand skydweller fashion. Not that she really needs to, Medusa would argue.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Tail End

**Author's Note:**

> funny story, I actually had another smut wip up but I wanted to shitpost something about the virgin killer sweater and oop didn't realize how thirsty I really was

There's very few things Athena expects when she opens the door to Medusa's cabin.

Namely, not Athena herself freezing in the doorway, doing her best impression of Glafkos as she blinks at the sight in front of her. In return, Medusa stares back at her, wide eyed and open mouthed. Her face turns steadily redder with each passing second, even going down her neck and to her bare shoulders and even to the tips of her ears.

Athena blinks at her again. Medusa doesn't blink. This continues for several seconds, until they both hear footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Hurry up and close the door!" Medusa hisses at her. Even though she says that, Medusa is the one lunging forward and tugging Athena into the room and slamming the door shut, locking it for good measure as well. Athena blinks again, her eyes catching on the rest of the outfit Medusa is currently wearing.

"Your back is exposed," she unwittingly blurts out. Medusa freezes in place and doesn't move, her face turned away from Athena.

"I…" Medusa seems to struggle within herself before she whirls around, baring her fangs at Athena. From behind, Athena can see her tail lashing to and fro, which tells Athena of Medusa's agitation. "What are you even doing in here?!"

"Because I had come to see you?" Athena answers, confused. "Forgive me for opening your door but the sound you had made earlier alarmed me."

Indeed, as soon as Athena had knocked and announced herself, she had heard a cry from inside the room and moved on instinct, her hand already twisting the knob before Medusa could speak. It is always faster to react first and deal with the consequences later, she had learned.

… except now she doesn't know what to do at all in this situation. It doesn't help that Medusa has done nothing but continue to stare incredulously at her ever since asking her question. Athena herself is drawing blanks; nothing in all her centuries of experience could have prepared her for this.

"Will you not be cold in that?" Athena decides to settle on. That seems important to point out.

Now that seems to get Medusa to move, her face twisting into a scowl. "I know! You think I don't already know that?!" Somehow, even though Medusa's face is red, Athena feels as if it isn't entirely from anger.

"If you knew that, though, why would you wear it? You often seek warmer clothes to wear."

Medusa seemingly freezes again, her face turning even redder than Athena has ever seen it before. Ah, Athena's seen it as red as this before, but in a much, _much_ different context—that thought is, perhaps, too inappropriate to have right now.

"Because! Because, I… I wanted… I…" Medusa is stammering too much for her to speak. Her mouth closes, seemingly giving up on trying to explain herself as her eyes squeeze shut. Athena can hear her hissing under her breath, muttering something that Athena can't quite hear.

Perhaps she might not be feeling well? Her face does seem a bit too flushed for Athena's liking.

Athena reaches out but when her fingertips brush against Medusa's bare arm, Medusa flinches away and now she's glaring up at Athena. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You seem unwell, Medusa. I thought perhaps you should like to sit down instead," Athena answers, slightly put off by Medusa's strange actions. Well, if Athena must be honest with herself, it's both of Medusa's strange behavior, and also that bizarre outfit she has.

"I'm fine," Medusa says, stressing her words in a way that brooks no argument. She sends another glare to Athena, and Athena decides the best course of action right now is to stay silent no matter how much she wants to say otherwise.

"Anyway… anyway!" Medusa's eyes meet hers before they dart away. Athena waits, but Medusa doesn't seem keen on wanting to look at her again. "What… what do you think about this?"

"Your outfit?" Athena asks. Medusa seems to freeze again and doesn't answer, but after what feels like a long time, she finally nods, still refusing to look at her.

Athena's eyes roam over the strange apparel Medusa is wearing. It… it's really strange, and curious. It seems all Medusa is wearing is only a simple sweater, but it covers only her front. There are no sleeves either, and from what Athena had seen earlier, there had also been a ribbon tied around Medusa's neck even though it seems unnecessarily, in Athena's opinion. It's long enough to stretch down but also just _barely_ enough to cover the top of Medusa's thighs.

And as Athena had seen and remarked earlier, there is no back covering.

It is… a paradoxical outfit. Very strange. What sort of wear is it supposed to be? The material seems as if it is meant to be worn but with the back and arms left so open, it would leave the wearer even more exposed. Is the purpose of clothes to protect one from the elements? Unless this is for sleepwear, but even then… Athena still thinks it looks highly impractical for sleep. Why is Medusa even wearing this?

When Medusa starts to fidget, her tail swaying in a way that Athena can tell is out of nervousness, is when Athena realizes she's been scrutinizing the outfit for far too long.

Athena decides to begin with her criticisms. "I must ask, is the material comfortable to wear? The texture looks rough so I can only imagine that it would chafe your skin if you were to move around, especially your breasts if you are not wearing clothes underneath—"

"Argh! That's not what I'm asking!" Medusa seemingly forgets her own embarrassment as she hisses at Athena.

Athena closes her mouth. She's not sure what she's saying to make Medusa act this way. Perhaps she should rethink her words? But Medusa had asked her what she thought, and Athena is trying to give her an honest opinion.

Or… perhaps that is _not_ what Medusa wants? There are times where Medusa seems to flip back and forth between her words and actions. Perhaps this is one of those times. If only Satyr or Rosetta could be here to help, they always seem to know how to figure out exactly what Medusa means.

Athena must figure this out on her own. She takes another look at Medusa, notes the oddly demure way Medusa seems to be acting, how self-conscious she seems to be, and that she can't seem to keep Athena's gaze any longer than the briefest of seconds, her whole face still flushed.

"Medusa," Athena starts, speaking slowly as she tries to work through her thoughts, "I would like to clarify your request… are you, perhaps, asking me... what I think about how you look in your outfit?"

"You don't have to say it!" Medusa immediately hisses out, her face turning redder. She might even be comparable to Athena's own armor at this point.

Ah, but she hadn't denied it… which means Athena is on the right track. At least, that's what she's learned. Perhaps it isn't. Either way, Athena decides to go down this line of thought, and now she looks at Medusa.

Athena is finding it rather hard to focus. Medusa's arms and even her shoulder are bared, and she isn't wearing anything to cover her legs as well. While the sweater seems to hang loose around the area of her chest, the rest of the outfit rests snug on her hips, which seem to be accentuated even more.

Medusa fidgets even more underneath Athena's gaze. Her hands nervously play with the sweater, inadvertently pulling it outward, and Athena realizes that the upper half of the sweater is _also_ cut shorter and doesn't even fully cover the whole front as well, when she can see the hint of Medusa's breast—

Athena quickly looks away. It would not do to oogle Medusa, especially when she's asking for her opinion. It is almost funny, that it is _now_ that the realization hits Athena as to how… revealing Medusa's outfit really is.

"I think… I think it looks…" Athena is struggling to figure out what to say. Her eyes go back to Medusa before quickly looking away. For some reason, it seems to be hard to look at Medusa without her thoughts wandering elsewhere. "It looks nice," she settles on.

"... nice?" Medusa doesn't sound pleased. "That's it? That's _all?_ "

Athena clears her throat. "If I must confess, it is… rather distracting."

"... distracting?" There is something strange in Medusa's voice that Athena can't quite decipher but she thinks she sounds… more pleased with this result, which strikes Athena as strange. "Athena, look at me."

"I don't think I should," Athena mumbles. It is strange, very strange! It isn't as if she hasn't seen Medusa bare but somehow, when she's wearing this flimsy piece of clothing, it almost seems… improper to look at her.

"Oh. Huh. Heh!" It hadn't been a part of her imagination; Medusa certainly does sound pleased. "Well. I guess that's fine then."

… fine? Athena doesn't know what that means, but before she can ask, Medusa is marching right up to her and pushes her further into the room. The back of Athena's knees hit the bed and she instinctively crumples, falling down onto the bed.

"What about now?"

When Athena regains her bearings, she realizes that _many_ things have changed in just a few seconds. For one, Medusa has joined her on the bed and is now looming over her. Her legs are on either side of Athena, along with her hands planted on the bed with Athena's head between them.

Athena blinks at her, completely caught off guard by… well, everything. In just a matter of seconds, she'd gone from standing in the middle of Medusa's room trying not to shamelessly gawk at her to Medusa now straddling her. The look in Medusa's eyes is darkening, her intent unmistakeable. Athena swallows, and she sees Medusa's eyes turn to slits, honing in on her throat.

So Athena says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Is this a new skydweller trend?" Athena blurts out.

Medusa blinks. And blinks again. Oh, her eyes have changed back, Athena notes. "What?" She sounds incredulous.

"This, ah, sweater." Athena glances down at the sweater, except _now_ she's realizing that with Medusa leaning forward like this, it shows how loose the sweater really is, as it seems to also hang forward as well.

"I was merely wondering where you had gotten it," she manages to say, somehow.

"Nezha gave it to me. As a joke," she makes sure to add, speaking plainly even despite the blush on her face though she huffs afterward. She's annoyed, but her eyes are still darkening. "Anything else?"

There is something about Medusa's tone that makes Athena think that it hadn't been a real question. It is all but confirmed for her when she opens her mouth and sees something flash in Medusa's eyes, and from behind, she can see half of Medusa's tail thrashing to and fro in the air.

Perhaps it would not be the best to continue speaking, Athena is starting to think. In all honesty, it is getting a little harder to think straight... and even Athena would be remiss to not notice the way Medusa has been steadily inching closer to her.

"... no, that's all," she says.

Medusa gives her a pleased smile, her fangs peeking out of her lips. "Good," is all she says before she finally leans in and kisses Athena.

Medusa presses against her, very insistent, and it's all Athena can do to oblige her. She always appreciates Medusa taking the lead because Athena always has zero idea where to even start. Inside Athena, it is as if a spark has gone off, but it still needs time, the flames still needing to be fanned before it'll flare through her.

Athena rests her hands on Medusa's hips before moving upward. There are certain perks to this sweater, Athena is realizing. The fabric only covers the front, and with it being so open means it's also easy for Athena to slip her hands underneath the sweater, which she readily does.

Her hand slides across Medusa's skin before she settles her palm against one of Medusa's breasts. She presses it against the peak, rolling it around. It makes Medusa break off their kiss, leaning against Athena's head now as she pants.

"Athena," she breathes, hissing when Athena switches to using her fingers to tease her breast instead. It isn't enough for Medusa though, Athena knows that. And, luckily, it's also easy for Athena to nudge the sweater aside with her head, exposing Medusa's other breast. She's already leaning in, her tongue swiping across the nipple. It makes Medusa groan, holding Athena close to her as she arches more into Athena's hand and mouth.

The moans and shudders that come from Medusa spur Athena onward. Athena knows that she can be uncertain and… _too_ earnest, especially when it comes to their intimacy, so it brings her great joy when Medusa still reaches for her. She wants to hear more of the sounds Medusa can make, wants to see how much more she can draw out of Medusa, wants to hear her name come from Medusa's lips even more.

If she must admit though, hearing Medusa croon her name in ecstasy is its own pleasure too.

Her other hand trails down Medusa's arched back, following the curve of her spine. She reaches the base of Medusa's tail—Medusa yelps and flinches away from the touch. Athena immediately stills.

"Medusa? Did I hurt you?" That is the absolute last scenario she wants, and she already can't help the guilt that's starting to rise. She pulls herself up, cradling Medusa close to her in an apology.

"N-no!" Medusa quickly shakes her head. "No, it's just…" she looks up at Athena before quickly ducking her head again, hiding her face from view. "It's… just a little sensitive there," she rushes out.

"... ah?" Athena looks down at it, fingers already reaching out—she manages to stop before she touches it again, holding herself back. Curiosity is often the temptress Athena needs to restrain. "Would you like me to avoid it, then?"

Medusa takes another long moment to answer before she slowly shakes her head. "No, it's fine." Athena feels Medusa swallow. "Keep going."

Athena allows herself to wait longer still, just in case Medusa changes her mind. But Medusa voices no further objections, so Athena continues ahead. Her thumb rubs along the tail, marveling at the smoothness of the scales. The top and bottom of the tail are different, with the top side having dark scales that are completely smooth, almost glossy, while the bottom of the tail has a slightly more leathery feeling, one she would associate closer to reptile bellies.

Curiosity really starts to get the better of Athena. She's accustomed to the sight of Medusa's tail being armored, given that Medusa also utilizes it as a weapon. Perhaps that armor is for the better, seeing how sensitive the skin around the area is. Medusa does shed its armor when they sleep in the cabins, her tail often winding around Athena's leg. Sometimes, she even uses it as an extension of her arms and hands; she's seen Medusa hold things with it, even use it to get Athena's attention when her own arms are too short.

Thus, Athena's never quite had the chance to touch it like this. Or had the thought to, until now.

A flutter of movement catches Athena's eyes and when she looks, it is Medusa's tail. It seems to curl before starting to whip back and forth, almost in a frenzy. Oftentimes, the way Medusa moves her tail gives Athena a better indicator of her mood than her face and words, given how contrary she tends to be.

Then… what does this mean? This flurry of movement—would this be… excitement? Athena moves her hand, cupping the base as her fingers brushing against the underside—

"Ah!" Medusa nearly jerks away. Athena stills again, waiting until she feels Medusa relax. When Medusa lets out a shuddering breath and nods, Athena carefully moves her fingers back, brushing against the sensitive skin as lightly as she can.

Medusa starts to squirm again, even more than she had done earlier. Her hands cling tightly to the fabric of Athena's shirt. With her other arm, Athena wraps it around Medusa and pulls her closer, and now it allows her to see down Medusa's back.

… this sweater is much more exposed than she previously realized. Looking down like this, she can see how far it opens, being able to see even a hint of Medusa's backside. It would also explain why Medusa's tail is so free, when even the base of her tail is higher than where the sweater connects.

But, this also allows her to see the sinuous curve of Medusa's back when she arches it as Athena continues to rub her fingers along the tail. Athena can see and feel Medusa's muscles tense when she can anticipate Athena's fingers coming closer, and Athena waits for her to relax before moving them again, and it makes Medusa jolt against her, hissing in surprise.

What an even stronger reaction… Athena wants to find more of them.

Snakes coil around the arm that's holding onto Medusa, their tongues flickering in the air. Athena can feel some of them slithering around her arm and moving up her back. Their tongues flick out, grazing the back of Athena's neck.

Now it's Athena that's shaking involuntarily, a quiet moan coming out of her. She can hear Medusa trying not to laugh—it must be for earlier. That isn't to say Athena minds the sensation, but it is… rather distracting. Not for the first time, Athena thinks it might have been a good idea to have at least taken off her shirt before everything began to escalate, but Medusa's snakes are thoroughly wrapped around both her arm and her now.

Athena moves to nip Medusa's ear instead, kissing down its pointed tip toward her neck. She knows Medusa's ears are sensitive as well when she does this, and now combined with Athena's fingers at the base of her tail, Medusa is gasping and shuddering. It wouldn't be far to say that Medusa is drawing near the edge of pleasure, and when Athena kisses the back of her ear—

Medusa tenses suddenly before she slumps against Athena, panting heavily. Athena blinks. Oh. She'd been closer than Athena had realized. Stopping her touches, Athena holds Medusa as she recovers; Medusa always likes to cling tightly to her after she orgasms.

When Medusa starts to nip at her neck, Athena knows she's recovered. This is also when Medusa's snakes start to move again, their tongues flicking against the back of Athena's neck the same time Medusa's fangs graze the front.

Athena shivers from the sensations, trying her best to keep her hold on Medusa without throwing her off out of reflex.

"Ticklish," Athena says suddenly, the thought striking her when she realizes what the sensations feel more akin to.

"... what?" Medusa pulls back to look at her strangely. "What are you saying now?"

"I was thinking that the sensation seems ticklish, does it not?" Athena turns her eyes but she can't quite look at the snakes behind her. "My neck, your tail, your ears…"

Medusa stares at her. "Why do you have to say these things _now?_ "

"You don't think so?"

"I…" Medusa sighs, her brow furrowing. "I guess it is." Her hand comes up to Athena's neck, caressing her before she leans forward, running her tongue against her neck instead—oh, her tongue is forked now, flicking against her skin on both sides.

These touches, teasing as they are, seem to rouse Athena far more than they should. The fire she always feels inside of her starts again, as if ignited. It burns even hotter, and what she yearns for...

The snakes coiled around her arm start to untangle, her arm rising in heat. Athena pants slightly, feeling it be a bit too warm even for herself, but now she knows exactly what she wants to do.

"Athena?!" Medusa yelps as Athena lifts her off, now it's Medusa with her back against the bed, staring up at Athena with wide eyes.

"Medusa, I'd like to touch you," she murmurs, and she almost wants to marvel at how instantly red Medusa's face turns. The added sheen of sweat also makes her glow.

"You don't need to tell me!" Medusa hisses, clearly embarrassed but Athena notices how her tail starts to lash back and forth, signaling her excitement. It makes Athena feel… she supposes it would be akin to euphoria. To see Medusa enjoy herself even though Athena often feels as if her own touches are clumsy is always a joy to see.

Athena reaches out, cradling Medusa's face with her hand, thumb stroking her cheek. Medusa blinks at her, confused, some of the heat from her eyes starting to cool. Leaning down, Athena kisses her forehead, trailing down to her nose, and then to her lips. Despite everything, their kiss is slow, Medusa's own hand coming to Athena's face as well. Athena smiles, and it warms her greatly when Medusa, though hesitantly and shyly, also smiles back.

They pull apart but Athena kisses her again, delighting the slight whine she can hear from Medusa and how her hand tries to pull her in deeper, but Athena moves away and trails her lips downward instead, kissing down the line of her neck.

Hm… she's reached the sweater. It's in the way now, but somehow, Athena feels it would be detrimental to the whole mood if she were to ask Medusa to remove it. Deliberating for a quick moment, Athena decides to progress, kissing Medusa through the fabric instead as she continues her path downward.

Athena places her hands on Medusa's sides and reaches over with her thumbs, pressing her nipples through the sweater. Athena wonders how it must feel… or perhaps it might feel similar to Athena's own fingers given how rough her calluses are, forged through centuries of battle.

Either way, it looks like Medusa seems to like it, with the way she arches into the touch still, moans still coming out of her. But Athena can also tell she's growing impatient by the way her moans seem taper off into frustrated growls as she urges Athena down.

Moving further down, Athena kisses the line of Medusa's body. Even though the sweater is still in the way, it doesn't seem to matter because it looks as if it's affecting Medusa the same way, or perhaps the texture of the sweater provides a different stimulation… or perhaps it is also a combination of everything along with how aroused she is.

Finally, Athena reaches her goal, which is coincidentally the end of the sweater. It's still slightly in the way though, so she pushes up the sweater and pauses, wondering if it might get dirty and if she should push it up more. Perhaps she really should have stopped to ask Medusa to take this off.

The decision is made for her though when Medusa, already more than impatient, brings her legs over Athena's shoulders and locks them together at the ankles to push her closer. That will be a matter for them afterward, then.

A moan comes out of Medusa when Athena's tongue swipes at her. It propels Athena, her tongue delving further into slick heat. Medusa's hips rock against her, stuttering for a moment when Athena wraps her lips around her sensitive bud.

Her own tongue isn't as long, and she can't make it forked as Medusa can do hers, but it still makes Medusa rock against her mouth, still makes Medusa gasp and moan, still makes Medusa's hands run through Athena's hair and try to bring her even closer. Athena indulges her, sucking the bud and flicking her tongue against it. Her hands settle on Medusa's hips, trying to hold her down from bucking too wildly.

So focused on her task that Athena doesn't realize that Medusa's tail is moving as well, snaking out underneath them. Athena's eyes widen, feeling the tail press against her between her legs. Groaning for a moment, Athena tries to focus herself as her eyes squeeze shut, except that seems to magnify the sensation, the tip of the tail continuously rubbing up and down there even through her clothes. She hadn't realized how much she'd been aching herself, longing to bring Medusa to her pleasure instead.

It should shame Athena, how she finds herself giving in a little and rocks her hips down back against Medusa's tail, but all she feels is slight relief before realizing that it isn't nearly enough. But if she were to pull away right now…

Medusa's legs loosen a bit, and when Athena looks up at her, Medusa is looking at her with a smirk though her face is completely flushed. There's something about her gaze that feels challenging though Athena's not quite sure what it's supposed to mean here. It isn't as if Athena had been trying to find her own pleasure.

For once without words though, Athena understands Medusa's intent. Hands pulling away from Medusa to race downward, Athena fumbles with her pants and the undergarments, pulling them loose and trying to shove them down as much as she can. At least, as much as she can since she can't really look down at herself to guide her hands; Medusa's legs are _still_ wrapped around her. But it's more than enough, and Medusa's tail slides along her slit, coating itself with Athena's own wetness before slipping inside.

It's a much, _much_ different feeling than Medusa's fingers, much smoother. Yet, Medusa still commands just as great control over it as if it were her own hand. Thus, her tail also knows exactly where to press and touch that makes Athena's knees buckle. The tip presses against the bundle of nerves and Athena gasps and can't help when her hips jerk forward. Medusa's tail moves slightly lower and rubs against it, almost as if it's waving back and forth.

It is… very hard to concentrate. Not because of the tail, but because its smoothness and her own slickness make it slide around even more so it all feels like fleeting touches. Medusa does enjoy teasing her sometimes… but this might be beyond that. It feels as if the flame inside of her is being fed but without any sort of relief. When her tail finally moves to her entrance and pushes inside, Athena can't help but groan, even stopping her own touches upon Medusa.

The tip of the tail isn't thick but as more of it pushes inside, the bigger in girth it becomes. This, Athena _feels_. Slowly, steadily, it continues to slide in. Strangled noises come out of Athena, and she has to take one of her hands off of Medusa to pull at the bedsheets in restraint.

"M-Medusa, I don't think I can..." Athena can hardly get her words out, her words trailing off into a groan as she continues to feel the tail move deeper inside of her. At her words though, the tail stops in place. It's already reached further than Medusa's own fingers… and also certainly longer than Athena's as well.

"That's it, huh?" Medusa sounds more than satisfied. And with that, Medusa starts to thrust in and out of her, curving and twisting all along her inner walls. It nearly makes Athena collapse, the tail touching her in ways that Athena had never thought possible. She'd been so focused on Medusa that being touched like this after everything feels scorching, almost dizzying.

At the same time, Medusa rocks her hips against Athena's mouth— _Medusa_ , she remembers. With all of her focus, Athena resumes lapping at Medusa, stroking her just as Medusa's tail is doing to her. She moans when Medusa's tail rubs against a particular spot. Medusa moans in response as well, feeling the vibrations of Athena's throat.

Predictably, it is Medusa who climaxes first, her legs tightening around Athena's head as she cries out in her ecstasy. The tail also stops moving but Athena finds that a slight reprieve allows her to try to catch her breath, though that says little when every shift of her legs makes her aware of Medusa's tail still inside of her. Athena tries to move her hips slowly, to ease the aching inside of her.

This is when Medusa's tail starts to move again, first moving in time with Athena's own pace before thrusting faster. Athena follows after it, rolling her hips in time for when it thrusts into her at the same instant. Strangled moans rise to the back of her throat as she struggles to hold on even despite the tail touching her so fervently. Her breaths run ragged, panting heavily—ah, she's still on top of Medusa she realizes belatedly when Medusa's hip jerks upward in response. Moving again, Athena pushes her tongue into Medusa and moves her hand so her fingers can brush against her bud.

"Gah! A-Athena!" Medusa cries out in surprise, her hand grabbing a fistful of Athena's hair. It makes Athena wince but Medusa doesn't pull her away, only grinds into Athena's mouth again.

Even as her own pleasure starts to spike through her mind, Athena works at Medusa again with her mouth, moving on instinct. The fire burns inside Athena—no, there are many fires burning inside of Athena, all racing together to make a giant blaze.

"Medusa," Athena moans, "I believe I'm— _Medusa_ —"

Without even waiting, Medusa's tail abruptly twists inside of her, insistently rubbing against the same spot—

Searing hot pleasure burns through Athena before it explodes.

When Athena is conscious of herself, she's leaning against Medusa's thigh now, heart still racing. Medusa is also breathing heavily, her legs trembling from where they're still atop Athena's shoulders. She must have climaxed again as well, unsurprising considering how sensitive she'd still been. The hand in her hair is tight but starts to loosen as Medusa slumps back onto the bed, breathing hard.

Athena needs a few moments for herself to recover before she starts to move—oh, the tail is still inside of her.

"Medusa, your tail…"

"Oh, yeah," Medusa says, sounding dazed. It takes a moment but her tail finally slides out of Athena. Mind still hazy, Athena watches as Medusa brings it up to her mouth and licks it clean of Athena's slickness, almost like when she's licking her own fingers.

Ah… something about that sight starts the fire pooling inside of her once more. She swallows, painfully aware of how aroused she'd been, but what she really wants to do is bring Medusa to another orgasm instead. She wants to hear more of Medusa, wants to see her writhing in pleasure, wants to…

As if reading her thoughts though, Medusa is frowning at her and urging her to come up instead, legs unwinding as she weakly tugs on Athena's shoulders.

"Don't even start again, I need some time too," Medusa mutters. She sends an expectant look down to Athena, her tail now wrapping around Athena and trying to urge her upward. Athena obeys, crawling upward to lay down next to Medusa.

The moment she takes her place by Medusa's side, Medusa immediately moves to tuck herself underneath Athena's head, her tail now coiling around one of Athena's leg. Wrapping an arm around Medusa and pulling her close, Athena counts down the seconds to when she feels the familiar fangs graze her neck.

Whether this is a habit Medusa does or some sort of snake behavior, Athena still has yet to figure it out, considering that Medusa does this often enough for Athena to note. She especially likes to do this after her climaxes, but she also likes to do this during their quieter moments too. Is it instinct that drives her to do this? Sometimes she bites a little harder than normal and a mark gets left, but Athena's regeneration, already faster than usual due to being a defensive primal, heals it within minutes.

After a while, Medusa stops and stretches herself out, sighing contentedly. Half of her tail now hangs off the bed, lazily swinging back and forth in the air. It reminds Athena of a cat although she's sure Medusa wouldn't like that description if she were to say aloud. It isn't as if she's seen snakes lounging like this so she can compare it to that either way.

They continue to lay together in comfortable silence. The fire that'd been ignited earlier starts to die down, giving way to contentment and satiation. Medusa seems more than satisfied right now, at least. Athena watches her, enjoying the feeling of Medusa curled up against her.

Until she remembers the question she had earlier, when she's reminded of Medusa's clothes. "By the way, Medusa, you never answered my question."

"Huh?" Medusa yawns, blinking sleepily at her. "What did you ask again?"

"Why you were wearing this in the first place."

Medusa seems to freeze again; even her tail has stopped swinging. She pushes herself up instead, staring down at Athena with narrowed eyes. Athena blinks back at her, unsure of what might be going through Medusa's mind. It is a conundrum sometimes, how Athena can speak but Medusa comes to far different conclusions than she does.

Medusa is still staring at her, as if waiting for her to finally understand. Athena is trying though she can't seem to come up with any sort of answer to her question. Why _would_ Medusa wear… such a flimsy piece of clothing? With her arms, legs, and even her back exposed, it doesn't seem like it'd provide adequate warmth for… well, in any occasion, unless there are clothes meant to be worn underneath. For some reason, though, Athena doesn't get that sort of feeling from this.

Finally, Medusa sighs and moves to prop her head up on an arm so she can still keep staring down at Athena. "Don't you know that skydwellers wear different types of clothes for the people they like?"

"Yes, but I have associated that with, ah…" Athena pauses, unsure of whether to continue lest she might raise Medusa's ire once more. After a moment of deliberation, she decides to continue since they're already having this conversation. "Do they usually not wear more… hm, _elegant_ clothing, then?"

Medusa flushes. "That's for different occasions! Like of course you have to dress nice if you ask someone out for dinner! But also like if you want to meet up with friends, you'd also dress differently too."

"Then, what would this one be for?" Athena takes another look at Medusa's outfit, except her eyes wander down the line of Medusa's naked side. She's too distracted to realize Medusa had followed her gaze as well.

"I think you just answered your own question," Medusa mutters.

Athena blinks. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Rolling her eyes, Medusa huffs. "Look, do you… do you like it when I wear this? Or wear things like this?"

Athena thinks to herself. Impracticality aside… she looks back down at Medusa, needing to resist the urge to run her hand down. Even with all of her self-control, that urge is harder than she realizes—Medusa huffs at her again and takes Athena's hand to place on herself, as if she knows exactly what's going through Athena's mind in that instant. Oh. Well… if Medusa is willing to let her indulge...

"I do, and I would not be opposed if you wished to wear them. Even the more outlandish things no matter how impractical they might be," Athena adds, her hands now idly tracing nonsensical patterns on Medusa's skin. Truly, Athena still hasn't found a use for this sweater that seems… logical, or rational.

Medusa makes a face at her before shaking her head and settling back down on top of Athena. "If you like it, then that's all you need to know."

Athena ponders over it more before she finally comes to a realization with Medusa's words. _Oh._ Now she understands what Medusa had been trying to say, and it makes her smile.

"Skydwellers come up with the strangest fashion, though," she still has to remark. Medusa makes a sound that's half a laugh and half in agreement with her.

"They really do." Medusa turns to her and looks down Athena's body. "I think this probably would've looked better on you, though. You'd be able to fill it out better."

"Really?" Athena's hand moves to brush against the top of Medusa's tail, delighting in the shiver that Medusa makes. "I don't have a tail, though."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Hm, nothing, I suppose, if you were already unclothed. If the purpose for this outfit is for titillation, it has done its job, but would it still not be better to disrobe—"

One of Medusa's snakes from her hair flops onto Athena's face, stopping Athena from speaking further. Medusa looms over her. Athena can all but feel the exasperation from her so she wisely stops her current stream of words.

"So you'd like me to wear that, then?" she asks instead.

Medusa roams her eyes up and down Athena, particularly settling on both her chest and legs. She licks her lips, and when she turns back to Athena, her eyes are slightly dark again. "You wanna try it?"

Athena swallows, all too aware of Medusa's gaze, starting to smolder now. If Medusa continues to look at her like that…

"If you desire to see me in this, then I have no objections, but..." Athena reaches out, feeling the fabric between her hands, "does it chafe? It also looks short and ride up my skin, and I also can't imagine my own breasts might feel comfor—"

"Gah! You _really_ need to learn when to stop talking sometimes!"


End file.
